


Endless Nights

by bitch_jpeg



Category: Dickensian - Fandom
Genre: Lowkey porn, M/M, Modern AU, Motel, motel aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_jpeg/pseuds/bitch_jpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern setting AU in which Arthur and Meriwether stop off at a motel during an early morning road trip to sleep- not much sleeping was done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was less about the plot and more about it being a descriptive piece based off an image I had in my mind of the two, nevertheless I hope it'll suffice!

In the front passenger seat of a slick black car, Arthur Havisham slouched with one arm swinging from the window. Beside him Meriwether drove slow, letting the early morning darkness besiege his every thought. However his train of thought was cut off.  
"Stop off there," Arthur murmured, more of a command as opposed to suggestion, pointing at an underhand motel. Without a reply Meriwether steered off and pulled to a halt in the car park. The outside was nothing much to look at other than a poorly lit red sign reading 'motel' in capital letters and the mould ridden walls being slowly eaten away at.  
The car doors slammed shut and outside it was cold, Arthur took deep, shaky breaths and watched the steam dance around him. Following the patters his eyes met with a star, and another, and another; the sky was clear making every star visible. It was a beautiful visage.  
Meriwether tugged his leather jacket upon Arthur's shaking shoulders and stood beside him with his arm tucked neatly around his waist.  
"It's late and cold, let's get a room and get some sleep," his thick voice barely echoed and so Arthur followed him in, carrying a packet of cigarettes in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. They were given their key and made their way to the room.  
The room itself was barely lit, for instance only a light that flickered from time to time washed a hazy blue across everything. The radiators irritably made a low humming noise constantly, and the walls were thin, therefore the people in the neighbouring rooms could be heard arguing, drinking, and having sex. The sheets on the bed were a faded grey and left untended, wrinkled and writhing in the remanence of the previous couple.  
Meriwether shut the door behind him and listened to the cry of the floorboards as he made his way to where Arthur was putting down the cigarettes and alcohol. He slid the jacket off his shoulders and gently caressed his upper arms, pressing his warm lips against the back of his neck. Arthur shot a questioning glance at Meriwether before rolling his eyes and beginning to take off his own shirt. The taller man ran his hands along the curve of the younger one's body, he got to his hips and loosened his belt and trousers. Arthur did the rest while Meriwether dropped his own trousers and underwear.  
They lie on the bed surrounded in each other's body heat. Meriwether's body moved in rhythmic contractions, their skin created sparks when it touched and Arthur breathed quick and sharp. Slowly their muscles convulsed and relaxed and Meriwether squeezed Arthur's waist at the climax before they both collapsed onto the bed. It was nothing special but it sufficed.  
Moments later Arthur had his underwear back on and he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.  
"Pass me a cigarette," Meriwether muttered from behind gently closed eyes, he kept the sheets over his crotch despite no other person being in the room besides Arthur; nonetheless he took the cigarette and had Arthur light that too.  
Burgundy hickeys decorated Arthur's chest and neck that weren't there before, they matched the colour of the circles framing his under eyes. He was tired but there was no way sleep was possible at this point, he lit up his own cigarette and took small sips from a glass of whiskey settled nicely in his adjacent hand.  
The smoke gyrated frantically about the room, and fell heavy about Arthur's chest like a chain and weighed his heart. He began to splutter and finished off the whiskey to calm his wheezing. The glass made a crisp sound as he placed it on the cabinet beside him.  
Meriwether stubbed out the rest of his cigarette and intently watched Arthur let in the bitter air through the window.  
"I can't believe you're still awake," Meriwether sighed, and pulled himself off the bed and slid on his boxers and jacket. Silence from Arthur, he had his head out of the window admiring the stars and taking drags of the cigarette; Meriwether crept up behind the blond man and slipped his hands around his waist. "Beautiful, aren't they?"  
"Of course," was Arthur's short, breathless reply. He spotted a rising orange glow in the very distance. His body felt heavy; he didn't want to see the stars go, they scattered the navy sky and each one had so much meaning, he stifled a smile. Without thought he ran his fingers along the fresh bruises and rose pink scratch marks.  
"Arthur," Meriwether pulled Arthur's face to face his own with his forefinger and thumb and pressed their lips together. Arthur didn't mind. Here he was, spending the night with the love of his life in a run down motel, yet everything was perfect. The couple watched intently as the stars were swallowed by the roaring pink sky.  
Arthur straightened himself away from the window and went to pour himself another glass of whiskey and one for his partner. He squinted through an empty glass as each drink was downed and the bottle was finished off.  
Moments later Arthur and Meriwether had put their clothes back on and we're ready to leave; having dropped off the keys and back in the car, the two proceeded their meaningless early morning journey as the sun washed red across the early morning sky.  
"Light me a cigarette,"


End file.
